Para que recordar
by Ilse Jean Pataki
Summary: Un nuevo FF, ésta vez es de Kung Fu Panda... Shifu manda a Tigresa y a Po a un evento importante, un festival para ser exactos, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando Tigresa desaparece? ¿qué hará Po con sus sentimientos? mejor leanlo :D espero sus reviews.
1. La bárbara misión

_**Bueno mi querído público, ésta ves les dejo este pequeño FF de Kung Fu Panda, otra serie que en lo personal me encanta y claro, con mi pareja favorita (algo dispareja, pero bueno), Tigresa y Po. Espero les agrade y también espero que me dejen muchos reviews jajaja, claro, para saber que estoy haciendo bien el FF. Cuídense y gracias por leerme. **_

Era una mañana tranquila en el templo, Shifu había mandado a llamar a Tigresa y a Po... Llamado al que Po aun no asistía

Shifu: Tigresa, ¿que pasa con Po? -dice mirando a la joven

Tigresa: maestro, no sé, de seguro sigue durmiendo o comiendo, como es ya su costumbre -se cruza de brazos-

Shifu: -toma aire y grita- POOOOO!

Ante dicho grito, Po despertó y de un salto dejo la cama, corrió por los pasillos y antes de llegar a la puerta, tropezó con sus torpes patas, lo cual lo llevo a dar vueltas en el aire, atravesando la puerta de los aposentos de Shifu y cayendo sobre Tigresa

Tigresa: Po quítate antes de que te mande a volar -dice mirándolo de frente-

Po: oh Tigresa, que lindos ojos tienes -sonreía al decirlo-

Tigresa: cállate y quítate -se molesto y se sonrojo a la vez-

Shifu: bueno, bueno después le dices lo que quieras Po, ahora les tengo una misión importante

Po: ¿que? ¿Una misión? ¡Genial! -se levanto de un brinco y le dio la pata a tigresa para ayudarla a levantarse-

Tigresa: -lo miro de reojo y haciendo poco caso a la pata, ella sola se levanto- vaya, y ¿de que trata maestro? -dijo mientras de sacudía su ropa-

Shifu: tienen que ir en mi representación a la Fiesta de la Claridad Pura de los Pumi. (Nota: Celebración China real)

Tigresa: pero, ¿porque a Po y a mi? -dice en tono de reproche-

Po: ay tigresa, ni que estuviera tan mal, por algo nos escogió, ¿no crees?

Tigresa: si, el maestro se siente muy mal... –dijo en tono de sarcasmo-

Po: oh vamos Tigresa -la toma de la pata-

Tigresa: ¿pe-pero qu-que haces? -se sonroja-

Po: iremos juntos, ¿no? –se acerca un poco a ella-

Tigresa: s-si pe-pero no tan juntos... -suelta la pata de Po-

Shifu: bueno, la fiesta comienza mañana y no se que hacen aquí parados viéndome y haciendo no sé que cosas -se da la media vuelta-

Tigresa: ah si, maestro -hace reverencia- ¡vámonos! -jalo a Po-

Po: adiós maestro Shifu, cuídese mucho, no se desvele y menos se preocupe por nosotros, estaremos bien eh, duerma temprano

Tigresa: cállate y empaca tus cosas -lo suelta para poderse ir al dormitorio, el cual compartía con víbora- es increíble que el maestro Shifu me siga enviando con Po a misiones, y cosas de esas -cierro la puerta molesta-

Víbora: ¿pasa algo?

Tigresa: otra misión con Po

Víbora: oh vamos, no es para tanto -sonrío y se acerco a ella-

Tigresa: claro que lo es

Víbora: ¿de verdad? No lo creo... Puedes abrazarlo otra vez -dijo en tono de burla, tratando de hacerla recordar aquel día-

Tigresa: -en shock- ¿de, de que hablas?

Víbora: de que, ya no eres radical y de un tiempo para acá haz comenzado a sentir algo... No diré que, pero ya eres mas "sensible"

Tigresa: para nada, sigo siendo la misma... -se acerco a su closet-

Víbora: ¿piensas llevarte algo de eso a la fiesta? -se acerco-

Tigresa: -la mira- si, ¿porque?

Víbora: ¿bromeas? ¡Esta fiesta es especial! además, todas tus ropas son iguales –arqueo una ceja-

Tigresa: y ¿eso que?... –miro su closet, percatándose de que todo ahí era igual-

Víbora: ¿acaso no sabes como van las damas vestidas?

Tigresa: iremos como los guerreros que somos...

Víbora: al desfile y como espectadores si, pero... a la cena... no puedes ir así

Tigresa: ¿cuál cena? ¿de que hablas?

Víbora: oh, recuerdo cuando Grulla y yo fuimos siendo aun unos jovencillos -sonrío-

-Flashback-

Grulla: ¿estas lista? Anda víbora, tenemos que llegar a la cena -decía fuera de la habitación-

Víbora: ya casi, espera -aún dentro de la habitación-

Grulla: esta bien -se acerco al balcón- espero -se asomo hacia abajo- vaya, que lindo paisaje

Víbora: lista -abrió la puerta de su habitación- ¿nos vamos?

Grulla: -al voltear, queda impresionado con lo que sus ojos ven- pe-pero... -se sonroja-

Víbora: ¿que pasa? -lo miro- ¿estas bien?

Grulla: estas... Es-estas he-hermosa... -la miro aún sonrojado-

Víbora: ¿q-que? -se sonrojo- es-estas loco...

Grulla: es, es la ver-verdad...

Víbora: calla y ya va-vámonos...

-fin del Flashback-

Víbora: -suspiro- aun lo recuerdo... Esa noche fue la mejor, conocí a Grulla en todas sus etapas... Y bueno, ahora somos incondicionales -sonrío- vaya, tal vez te pase lo mismo

Tigresa: ¡¿bromeas?!

Víbora: no, y no te llevaras nada de lo que tienes ahí... Ven conmigo

Ambas salen del lugar y se dirigen a una tienda del valle de paz

Tigresa: ¿que hacemos aquí? -miro a todos lados-

Víbora: buenas tardes, estamos aquí para conseguir algo especial

Encargada: ¿para usted? -le sonrío- ¿o para el joven?

Víbora: no, es para ella – recalco el sexo de Tigresa pasándola al frente-

Tigresa: ¿eh? -la mira-

Encargada: vaya, vaya, una disculpa señorita y bueno –dijo apenada-... Nos acaba de llegar un atuendo hermoso e ideal para esta joven, síganme

Las tres damas caminan hacia una habitación, ahí se encontraba un hermoso vestido blanco, con un tocado en flores estilo cerezo, color blanco, estaba casi mandado a hacer para Tigresa, le quedaba muy bien.

Víbora y Tigresa, quedaron encantadas y compraron el vestido. Por su lado Po solo buscaba un pantalón negro, pues no iría con su atuendo del diario, y como un plus, un pequeño moño al cuello, el cual lo haría ver muy elegante, era un Panda elegante y un guerrero dragón con el cual, más de una quisiera pasar la velada.

Ambos empacaron y al atardecer partieron, como era costumbre, Po iba hablando sin parar y Tigresa, solo lo escuchaba, en algunas ocasiones ella reía y en otras se veía correr al panda, pues alguna broma de mal gusto hacia que Tigresa quisiera golpearlo.

Tigresa: ¡ven acá Po! –corría detrás de él-

Po: ¡ja! ¿para que me golpees? ¡Ni loco! –seguía corriendo-

Tigresa: ¡es lo menos que te haría por tus bromas de mal gusto! –decía molesta aún persiguiendo el panda-

_**Bueno éste es el primer capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus reviews con sugerencias, quejas, felicitaciones, etc :D jaja **_


	2. Pequeña Ladrona

**Bueno pues ya les agradecí por MP sus reviews :D muchas gracias por aceptar muy bien este pequeño FF, los dejo con el segundo capítulo. **

Al día siguiente, Po ya se encontraba en la puerta del templo

Po: ¿en dónde estará Tigresa? -se preguntaba a cada minuto- se nos hará tarde... mujeres -expresó como todo macho-

Tigresa: estoy lista -dijo a lado de Po-

Po: no te escuché llegar -dijo impresionado- tu siempre tan cautelosa

Tigresa: si, algo que a ti siempre te fallará

Shifu: bueno, ¿y a qué hora se van? -dijo parado detrás de ellos-

Ambos voltearon e hicieron reverencia

Tigresa: nos vemos pronto maestro -se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar-

Po: adiós maestro, ya le dije eh, se tiene que cuidar, comer bien, tomar mucha agua, dormir bien...

Tigresa: cállate ya y vámonos -lo jalaba del cuello al caminar- sólo hablad y hablas Po ¿acaso no te cansas?

Po: para nada - se reincorporó y comenzó a caminar a la par de Tigresa-

Tigresa: -lo miró de reojo y continuo caminando- si ya lo noté -arqueo una ceja-

Po: oye Tigresa, ¿te gustan los dompings?

Tigresa: mmm no

Po: ¿pero porque? -dice alarmado-

Tigresa: pues porque jamás sabes que tienen dentro

Po: esa es la mejor parte de los dompings, tienes que adivinar de que son y saberlos degustar...

Tigresa: ¿y?...

Po: ¡¿cómo qué y?!

Una lluvia sorprendió a los dos guerreros

Po: ¡rayos, y yo que no me quería bañar!

Tigresa: ¿qué? -dijo con asombro-

Po: solo bromeo -río- busquemos refugio... ¡allá! -señaló una pequeña cueva y en seguida tomó a Tigresa de la pata para llevarla corriendo hacia allá-

Tigresa: ¡siempre haces lo mismo Po! -decía al tiempo que corría llevada por el panda-

Po: jajaja así es más divertido el viaje

Las patas del panda resbalaron por el fango que se formaba en el pasto, provocando que a la entrada de la cueva ambos cayeran, está vez el panda con un suave movimiento colocó a Tigresa para que ella cayera sobre él y no se lastimara.

Po: ¡pero que caída tan bárbara! -exclamó-

Tigresa: ¿de qué hablas? -dijo un poco aturdida por la caída- pe-pero...

Las miradas de ambos chocaron, los dos se quedaron sin palabras... Él se perdió en la mirada de ella, y ella sin más, comenzó a sentir como su rostro se tornaba rojo y claro, un poco cálido. Po tocó con suavidad la mejilla de Tigresa provocando que sus rostros se acercaran un poco más

Tigresa: ¿q-qué ha-haces?

Po: la verdad, no sé...

Tigresa: ¿co-cómo que no-no sabes?

Po: no, no sé...

Por alguna razón Tigresa se había molestado un poco con esa respuesta, lo cual hizo que ella tornara a su expresión seria

Po: ¿qué? ¿Qué dije?

Tigresa: nada, ese es el problema -se molestó un poco más-

Po: sabes, cuándo te enojas no te ves mal pero, debes sonreír más, no ser tan...

Tigresa: - lo interrumpió para seguir la oración- ¿amargada? si ya lo sé, pero no me interesa lo que un panda crea - se levantó molesta y se fue a un rincón de la cueva- ¡ah! y por favor, esta noche no te quiero escuchar... así que haz silencio por favor y no te me acerques...

Po: -suspiro- está bien, como tu ordenes pero, es que yo no quise que tu

Tigresa: -lo interrumpió una vez más- dije que shhh... cállate por favor

Po: está bien

Así, los dos, cada uno en un rincón, no se dirigieron la palabra toda la tarde y parte de la noche, el caer de la lluvia era el único sonido que se escuchaba, ninguno dormía

pues mientras Po pensaba en aquellos ojos que horas atrás lo habían cautivado, Tigresa se confundía así misma, y se preguntaba el porqué de aquella sensación, ella ya había estado enamorada pero... ¿porque no sentía lo mismo? o tal vez ella creía haber estado enamorada... Pregunta tas pregunta hicieron que Tigresa se rindiera al sueño y quedará profundamente dormida

El amanecer había llegado y ellos tenían pocas horas para llegar al valle de Chin donde sería el festival

Po: Ti- Tigresa... despierta -movió a Tigresa con suavidad-

Tigresa: -despertó de a poco- ¿qué? ¿Eh? ¿Ya es de día?...

Po: mm si, y te traje esto, desayuna y apresurarte, tenemos que llegar a tiempo para la presentación de los guerreros -sin más importancia, se levantó y salió de la cueva-

Tigresa: gra-gracias Po -sorprendida por dicha actitud, no hizo más que tomar un par de frutas y comerlas, para en seguida reincorporarse y continuar viaje-

Ambos iban callados, hecho que a Tigresa le llamo demasiado la atención ya que Po no le había dirigido la palabra, ni había hecho preguntas tontas y mucho menos había dicho sus chistes de mal gusto, ¿acaso lo que ella le dijo, habría afectado la amistad?

Tigresa se había decidido por ser ella quien rompiera el hielo

Tigresa: mm ¿Po?

Po: si ya sé, ya me di cuenta de que ya llegamos

Ambos se encontraban enfrente de aquella puerta que era el acceso al valle Chin, cubierta con adornos, flores y miles de colores

Po: bueno, pues me iré a dar un baño y te espero en el desfile... nos vemos -partió hacía su habitación-

Tigresa: ¿qué? -dijo desconcertada- está bien...

Ambos partieron y se prepararon para presenciar el desfile, Tigresa fue la primera en llegar a donde se había quedado de ver con Po

Tigresa: cuantos colores, cuantos adornos... -miraba a su alrededor asombrada pues en su infancia jamás había estado en un desfile-

Po: perdón la tardanza, vaya -la mira- ¿es esa la misma blusa blanca que usaste cuando fue la Fiesta de Invierno?

Tigresa: así es, es la misma -ella se disponía a pedir disculpas- Po yo, quisiera que... bueno...

Po: ¿qué te deje en paz?

Tigresa: ¿qué? ¡No, no! eso no...

Tigresa estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por alguien más

Soong: ¡Po! -dijo la chica con alegría y al mismo tiempo se abrazaba al panda-

Po: ¡hola Soong! ¿Qué haces por acá? -dijo respondiendo el abrazo-

Tigresa: tú eres aquella ladrona ¿no es así?

Po: muy malo tu comentario Tigresa

Soong: vaya, creo que usted no sabe que nos hemos reformado y nos ganamos la vida de buena manera

Tigresa: ahhh... -cruzó sus brazos molesta-

Po: no le hagas caso Soong, así es ella

Soong: está bien, guerrero Dragón... yo quería saber si tu... y yo... bueno...

Po: ¿pasamos la velada juntos? ¡Claro! ¿Porque no? -dijo fingiendo alegría-

Tigresa: ¡¿qué?! -molesta-

Po: digo, Tigresa de seguro quiere algo así como paz y tranquilidad para presenciar el desfile, descuida estaré bien, solo cuídate, nos vemos -tomo a Soong de la pata y comenzó a caminar con ella-

Tigresa: genial -dijo aún más molesta- vete, total... no me importa que me cambies por esa ex ladrona que... -suspiró- rayos... cálmate Tigresa, ¿qué sucede contigo?...

El desfile le comenzó y Tigresa se encontraba ahí sola, de Po ya no había rastro... como si se lo hubiesen "robado"... ya ni los colores, la música y adornos hacían que Tigresa se sintiera mejor... le había dolido que Po la dejará ahí...

Tigresa: tal vez me siento así porque es una misión y... y a quién engaño...

El desfile estaba a todo lo que daba, bailes, risas y demás pero Tigresa ya no quería estar ahí, ella quería estar con Po

Tigresa: no me importa con quién esté, él vino a una misión conmigo y así debe de estar, conmigo

Ya decidida, comenzó a buscar por los alrededores pero no consiguió éxito, al dar unos pocos pasos adentro del bosque de dicho valle, ella escuchó la risa de aquel panda

Cautelosa se acercó, algo le decía que no debía de llegar de sorpresa, pero la curiosidad le ganó y no hizo más que espiar desde la copa de un árbol

Soong: vaya Po... no has cambiado... sabes aún guardo aquel dibujo -se acercó un poco a él-

Po: ¿ah sí? el de mi trasero jajaja

Soong: si, tu trasero en forma de corazón -ella puso su pata encima de la de Po-

Po: eh jejeje si... ¿qué haces?

Soong: yo... nada -se acerca un poco más-

Po: éste... ¿nada? bueno, pero es que tu...

Soong: ¡me encantas! -exclamó la chica y en seguida beso los labios de Po-

Po no supo que hacer, ante tal acción Tigresa no tuvo más reacción que salir de ahí, el ruido de las ramas provocó que, por el susto, Soong terminará con ese beso

Soong: Po ¿qué fue eso? -se abrazó a él-

Po: no sé... un gato tal vez...

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews :D **


	3. Denle la bienvenida Al príncipe

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi FF :D **

Po: bueno, a lo que estábamos -con ambas patas toma a Soong y la aparta- a ver, lo que hiciste está mal

Soong: pero ¿por qué? es decir, tú y yo

Po: tú y yo somos amigos, sólo eso, mira si, nos llevamos muy bien y todo pero yo... bueno, tengo otros sentimientos, otras ondas, ya sabes el guerrero Dragón no tiene tiempo para eso...

Soong: pero yo, bueno...

Po: no Soong, no te confundas... sólo amigos

Soong: -ante la respuesta, bajó la cabeza- está bien... no te insistiré

En terrenos más adentro del bosque, Tigresa ya se había fatigado de correr, no creía lo que había visto... Estaba enojada, celosa y triste, hacía tiempo que no tenía un malestar tan grande que quisiera llorar

Tigresa: ¡¿pero qué rayos me pasa?! No entiendo... yo... yo quiero a Po... es decir, bueno... -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cayó sobre sus rodillas- que esto sea un sueño, que esto sea un sueño, que está-esto...

Una voz grave pero sutil continúo la frase

Shulian: que esto sea un sueño

Tigresa: -se levantó en modo de defensa- ¿quién eres tú y que quieres?

Shulian: mi nombre es Shulian, vengo del valle de la roca y quiero saber porque tú, hermosa Tigresa, estás llorando

Tigresa: -secó con rapidez sus lágrimas- no es asunto tuyo

Pues bien, Shulian era un apuesto tigre blanco, verlos por ahí significaba dos cosas: o eran prófugos, o bien, eran apoderados y ricos como para viajar hasta esas tierras sólo por hobbit, pero era más que seguro que este joven no dejaría a Tigresa en paz hasta que obtuviera lo que él quisiera

Shulian: lo lamento, pero con tal belleza no puedo aguantar la curiosidad de saber que mal aqueja a ese dulce corazón

Tigresa: déjate de palabrerías que conmigo no funcionan, no soy bella y mi corazón no es dulce, ¡aléjate!

Shulian: ¡bah! me dices que no eres bella -con una suave llave, la toma desprevenida y la paraliza entre sus brazos- mírate

Tigresa: - intenta zafarse- déjame te dije

Shulian: cualquier macho puede ver a la distancia tu belleza, tu perfección... eres única Tigresa... una hembra invaluable... exquisita para cualquier coleccionista

Tigresa: -los comentarios la habían molestado- ¡deja de decir esa sarta de estupideces y lárgate! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete a conquistar a una tonta! ¡Conmigo pierdes el tiempo! -tomó su posición de pelea-

Shulian: hey preciosa, sólo quiero que des conmigo una vuelta... por las buenas tienes que hacerlo, por las malas podría no gustarte

Tigresa: al que no le gustará la forma mala de largarse será a ti

Shulian: como quieras -hace un chasquido-

Tigresa: ¿eh?

Al chasquido, cinco tigres más salieron de entre los árboles dispuestos a atacar

Shulian: te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿vienes conmigo por las buenas o por las malas?

Tigresa: ni por las buenas, ni por las malas, no iré contigo a ningún lado - se abalanzó sobre él-

Shulian: como tú quieras... -dio un segundo chasquido- ¡ahora!

Tigresa: ¿eh?

Era una pelea de verdad dispareja, pues Tigresa estaba en malas condiciones pues tenía el típico malestar de la gripe, todo debido a la lluvia de la noche anterior, a esto agregamos el desánimo de aquella escena presenciada la hacían un punto débil.

Los otros cinco tigres aprovecharon, la golpearon una y otra vez, por más que ella esquivaba a uno o dos, los demás se le iban encima, hasta que por fin la cansaron, atándola con fuertes lazos la entregaron en manos de Shulian

Shulian: y bien ¿qué decías futura esposa?

Tigresa: ¡¿futura esposa?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Jamás me casaría con alguien cómo tú!

Shulian: hablas demasiado - la arrojó al suelo- pero yo me encargo...

Por segunda vez, Tigresa estaba angustiada, todo le había salido mal y ahora, un cualquiera la había derrotado, -"¿qué pasa?"- se preguntaba ella una y otra vez sin encontrar respuesta

Su cuerpo se erizo, Shulian estaba dándole fuertes descargas en el cuerpo, con el objetivo de hacerla desfallecer, ella no soporto el dolor por mucho tiempo y termino con un fuerte grito, que no tenía descripción, pues el dolor del alma y el cuerpo gritaban al unísono.

Mientras tanto, Po y Soong cenaban en uno de los pequeños puestos ambulantes, hasta que...

Po: ¡ah! - llevo ambas patas al pecho-

Soong: ¿Po, que te pasa? - lo miró preocupada-

Po: de- de repente tuve un fuerte presentimiento y... no sé, me siento angustiado... -se quedó pensando un momento- ¡Tigresa! ¡Algo le paso! ¡Estoy seguro! -dejó caer su plato-

Soong: tranquilo Po, ella está bien, tal vez porque no la has visto te sientes así, como... angustiado, preocupado, cálmate

Po: no, estoy seguro que no, jamás había sentido tanta angustia, tanta inquietud, debo ver a Tigresa... -comenzó a correr-

Soong: ¡Po, espera! ¡Iré contigo! -dijo la chica corriendo tras él- espérate Po, no sabes ni en donde la comenzaras a buscar –lo detiene tomándolo de la pata-

Po: ¿qué? –se detuvo en seco- ti-tienes razón…

Soong: a ver, pensemos… tu que la conoces un poco más, ¿en dónde crees que pueda estar?

Po: mmm pues en la fiesta o en el festival, no creo, a ella no le gustan esas cosas… tal vez en el bosque, entrenando, durmiendo… yo que sé… -se entristeció al no tener la mínima idea de donde comenzar a buscar a Tigresa-

Soong: bueno, tal vez como dices se fue a dar una vuelta al bosque, vamos a buscar allá –comenzó a correr-

Po: ¡si, tienes razón! –comenzó a correr detrás de ella- "tranquila Tigresa, estarás bien, yo iré por ti… no me importa a cuantos tenga que enfrentar, a cuantos tenga que herir… solo por ti lo haré" –pensaba el panda al tiempo que corría-

Soong: la encontraremos Po, tranquilo –daba ánimos al panda- "ahora entiendo porque no me puede corresponder… el siente algo más que amistad por ella" –pensaba la pequeña bailarina al correr-

Ambos llegaron a lo profundo del bosque, no se veían rastros de que alguien estuviera o hubiese estado ahí, Po al notar que no tenía ni una señal cayó sobre sus rodillas, llevándose ambas patas al rostro, sollozo -"todo por haberla dejado, era una misión juntos… ¿Por qué la deje?"- pensaba el panda en su sollozar.

Soong: ¡Po! ¡Po! ¡Mira lo que encontré! –Hacía señales a unos cuantos pasos-

Po: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? –Corrió hacia ella- ¿Qué encontraste?

Soong: esto –tomo sus patas y entre ellas coloco una rosa blanca, la cual Tigresa traía como adorno en su cabeza-

Po: -la miro y con cariño la pego a su pecho- tranquila Tigresa, estarás bien… -levantó la vista y se percató de un par de huellas dejadas entre las hojas- Soong, mira… son huellas… -las señalo-

Soong: es verdad… -se acercó a verlas- mira Po –recogió una pañoleta- este aroma… -la acerco para olerla mejor- este aroma es de Shulian, el príncipe del valle de la fuerza… pero ¿Qué tendría que hacer Tigresa con él?

Po: ¿príncipe? ¿Cómo sabes que es su aroma? No entiendo, es-estoy confundido…

Soong: en el camino te cuento –lo jalo de la pata- ahora vamos por Tigresa

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, en el transcurso del viaje Soong contó esa pequeña historia

Soong: verás Po, todo empezó cuando…

-Flashback-

Shulian: está todo listo para mi cumpleaños 25… -dijo el joven príncipe sentado en su trono-

Ciervo 1: así es su majestad… hemos contratado a las mejores bailarinas de la región… "Las Damas de las Sombras"

Shulian: ¿"Damas de las Sombras"? jamás las había escuchado… pero espero que me impresionen si no, ya saben que pasará…

Ciervo 2: una petrificación más a su colección, joven Shulian

Shulian: así es, tengo la colección que cualquier macho quisiera, tengo a las mejores mujeres del lugar… pero me falta una, la más especial, única y hermosa de todas…

Ciervo 1: será difícil su majestad

Shulian: pero no imposible… nada, ni nadie me detiene… capricho que quiero capricho que cumplo…

Ciervo 3: todo listo su majestad… -llego al lugar haciendo reverencia-

Shulian: perfecto… ¡Que comience el festejo!

La música comenzó a sonar, una a una, las bellas damas comenzaron a aparecer, unas del techo, otras de la puerta y algunas, de detrás del trono.

Shulian: vaya, que hermosas leopardos… me agrada… ¡bailen para mí!

Las chicas ejecutaban sus mejores coreografías, con gracia, sutileza y habilidad, dejaron impresionado al joven príncipe, el cual dio su aprobación para que ellas se quedaran al gran banquete que esa noche, el palacio ofrecería en su honor.

Shulian: -aplaudiendo- excelente, excelente, estaré muy orgulloso de que todas ustedes, bellas damas me acompañen en la cena de esta noche –acariciaba la mejilla de las chicas que estaban a su lado-

-Interrupción de Flashback-

Soong: y así fue, esa noche cenamos de todo, todas estábamos de lo más contentas, hasta que a mí se me ocurrió ir al "tocador", entre al castillo y me puse a buscar puerta tras puerta el baño… hasta que vi algo verdaderamente horripilante…

-Continuación de Flashback-

Soong: ¡Oh rayos! No aguanto… mmm a ver, ha puesto a que esta si es la puerta del baño… -abrió la puerta- esto está muy obscuro… -con una de las patas busco en la pared el interruptor- mmm huele algo mal este lugar –enciende la luz- así esta me… ¡Santo Cielo!... ¡pe-pero qu-que significa esto!

Presa 1: ay-ayúdanos a salir de aquí –decía una bella dama encerrada en una gran jaula de acero-

Presa 2: llevo años sin ver a mi familia, ayúdame a salir –otra bella dama en misma condiciones-

Soong: pe-pero que es esto… no, no es sano…

Ciervo 4: vaya, este príncipe quedo algo dañado ¿no crees?

Ciervo 5: si, desde la muerte de su madre, ha tenido cada capricho…

Ciervo 4: si, como el que le dio hace poco por capturar a las hembras más bellas de los alrededores

Ciervo 5: si, pero solo nos queda obedecer… ¿crees que pueda conseguir su ultimo capricho?

Ciervo 4: tal vez, recuerda que esa no solo es su capricho, es su amor platónico a la hembra que quiere para ser la madre de sus hijos… -ríe- como si alguien como ella lo quisiera a el

Ciervo 5: quisiera ver que ese día llegue, para que alguien al fin le deje las patas en la tierra

Ciervo 4: ¿solo las patas? Todo el cuerpo jajaja, bueno, ahora, tenemos que arreglar a las presas para que estén a la mesa con el joven y recuerda, si no cooperan, les das una descarga eléctrica…

Ciervo 5: está bien

Ambas hienas entraron a la habitación donde segundos antes Soong había estado, habilidosamente ella se había escondido, analizando todo lo que había escuchado, se percató de que cada chica tenía un collar en el cuello, parecía inofensivo pero tal vez ese era el que daba las descargas eléctricas

-Fin del Flashback-

Soong: no pude hacer nada por ellas Po… su expresión a la mesa no era otra más que de tristeza… estaban desoladas

Po: ¡qué horror! Como puede alguien tratar así a una dama… espera… si Tigresa está ahí… y ella, el, la electricidad… ¡no! –comenzó a correr-

Soong: Po, es hacia el otro lado…

Po: ¡oh, lo lamento!... ¡vámonos! –Cambio la dirección al otro lado-

Ambos corrieron rumbo al palacio de Shulian, esperando que Tigresa estuviera bien y a salvo.

**Gracias una vez más por leer este FF :D espero sus reviews. **


	4. El ladrón de novias

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de mi FF, espero les agrade.**

En el castillo se veía demasiado movimiento, como si algo se fuese a celebrar

Shulian: al fin despiertas amada mía

Tigresa: -apenas podía ver la silueta enfrente de ella- ¿qu-qué?

Shulian: tomaré eso como un "hola"... ¡ciervos!

Dos hienas llegaron al llamado de Shulian

Ciervo 1: ordene su majestad

Shulian: ¿cómo van los preparativos?

Ciervo 1: todo como usted lo ordenó

Shulian: perfecto, suelten a las otras, ya de nada me sirven

Ciervo 2: ¿habla de?

Shulian: si inútil, de las otras damas, déjenlas ir, que regresen a sus respectivos valles

Ciervo 2: enseguida

Ambos ciervos partieron para hacer valida la voluntad de su amo, dejando que todas y cada una de las bellas jóvenes capturadas volvieran a sus hogares

A las afueras del palacio, se encontraban Soong y Po, estaban ocultos entre los arbustos, esperando el momento exacto para entrar

Soong: ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí Po?

Po: no lo sé pero ya no puedo estar sin saber nada de Tigresa...

Soong: mmm... mira, mira alguien va a salir

Po: es nuestra oportunidad... a las 3

Soong: ok, a la 1...

Po: ¡tres! -el panda se abalanzó sobre la joven que iba saliendo- ¡ajá! ¡Te tengo!

Lin: gue-Guerrero Dragón...

Po: woho, lo lamento, yo no quería... ¿tú quién eres? -le ayudó a ponerse de pie-

Lin: mi nombre es Lin

Po: ¿y que hacías ahí adentro?

Lin: era una de las 15 damas raptadas

Soong: ¿escapaste? ¿Cómo le hiciste? ¿Y las demás?

Lin: no, nos han dejado en libertad y las demás no deben de tardar en salir...

Soong: ¿las dejaron libres?

Lin: si, por órdenes del príncipe

Soong: pe-pero ¿por qué?

Lin: se rumora que el al fin logró estar con el amor de su vida

Po: ¿y cómo es el amor de su vida? dime, anda -la zangoloteo-

Lin: Guerrero Dragón yo no puedo darle esa información, ninguna de nosotras ha visto a la que será la futura esposa del príncipe Shulian

Soong: ¿cómo sabrán que es su futura esposa?

Lin: en el castillo están haciendo todos los preparativos, lo único que vi antes de salir, fue el vestido de novia

Po: no... Tenemos, tenemos que entrar ahí y... y robarnos a la novia

Rin: ¿es tu novia la que está ahí adentro, Guerrero Dragón?

Po: eehh... bueno, mi novia, novia... pues es que yo bueno, tú debes de saber que, cuando es que... -no tenía que decir ante dicha pregunta-

Soong: lo será pero antes hay que rescatarla...

Po: ¡Tigresa! -corrió sin pensarlo hacía la puerta del palacio-

Soong: ¡no, Po! ¡Espera! -corrió detrás de él-

Antes de llegar a la puerta, unos ciervos los aprendieron

Ciervo: ¿quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

Soong: yo... yo soy...

Po: ella es la asesora de bodas y yo el estilista de la novia...

Ciervo: ¡oh! ¡Oh! adelante y perdone la molestia

Soong: molestia es verlo en esas fachas, ¡enfíleme a todo su ejército a la voz de ya!

Ciervo: ¡si, si a sus órdenes!

Soong: Po, es tu turno -susurro-

Po: claro... ¿cuál es la habitación de la novia?

Ciervo: en la torre más alta, hasta la última habitación -señaló una torre más alta que cualquiera que Po se haya imaginado-

Po: más escaleras no por favor... pero todo sea por ella

Ciervo: ¿perdone?

Po: todo sea por que... porque ella se vea hermosa para la boda... metiche -de un empujón lo envió lejos- y mande a llamar a sus tropas, ¡ya, ya!

Ciervo: ¡a sus órdenes!

Cada uno hizo lo que le correspondía, aunque Po apenas iba en el tercer piso, exhausto y con mucha hambre, jamás se rindió hasta llegar a la habitación en dónde esperaba ver a Tigresa

Po: -aclaro su garganta y fingió otra voz- buenas tardes, ¿se puede pasar?

Tigresa: adelante -dijo con tono desanimado-

Po: -sin pensarlo, derribó la puerta y corrió a abrazar a Tigresa- ¡estás bien!

Tigresa: ¡¿qué?! ¿Po? -dijo impactada ante su presencia-

Po: Tigresa estaba muy preocupado por ti, viví las horas más horribles de mi vida... un momento ¿te vas a casar?

Tigresa: -lo empujó para terminar con el abrazo- no veo porque te molestaste en venir, estabas tan contento con tu amiguita que ahí te debiste de haber quedado

Po: no estoy feliz con ella, no al menos igual que cuando estoy contigo

Tigresa: ¿ah sí? pues, no me interesa, ¿acaso no ves que comenzaré otra vida?

Po: Tigresa, tú no te puedes casar

Tigresa: ¿ah no? ya está el vestido, el banquete, el novio... no falta nada, así que vete...

Po: ni loco haría eso, ni por toda la comida del mundo te dejaría, ni aunque me dieran a cambio todas las figuras de acción

Tigresa: ¿ah no? ¿Y, por qué no?

Po: po- por-porque yo...

Tigresa: porque tu ¿qué?

Po: porque... nos tenemos que ir de aquí -la tomo de una pata-

Tigresa: no puedo

Po: ¿en serio te quieres casar con ese?

Tigresa: simplemente no me puedo ir por que...

Antes de que Tigresa terminara con la oración, ella había desfallecido por una fuerte descarga

Po: ¡Tigresa! -la tomo para que ella no cayera y lastimara-

Shulian: ¿creías que me había tragado el cuento de que eras el estilista de ella?

Po: ¿qué quieres a cambio de su libertad?

Shulian: tu muerte...

Po: que extremista me saliste, no seas payaso y déjanos ir -dejó con suavidad a Tigresa en la cama-

Shulian: en verdad es conmovedor... el Guerrero Dragón, enamorado de Tigresa, la más fuerte de los cinco furiosos... jajaja

Po: no te burles

Tigresa: Po... vete... -lo miró con tristeza-

Po: no, sólo saldré de aquí a tu lado... ahora tú, niño mimado... ¡prepárate para recibir mi barbarosidad!

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo en esa habitación, Po trataba de vencer con un golpe a Shulian pero éste escapaba de cada intento, su habilidad le comenzaba a dar problemas a Po

Soong: ¡listo! están perfectos para la celebración -río al tiempo que se sacudió las patas-

Ella, con ayuda de "Las Damas de las Sombras" habían logrado capturar a todo el ejército, no era muy numeroso pero fuerte... ahora sólo quedaba un detalle más... el collar de las descargas eléctricas

Soong y las damas llegaron a la habitación, Shulian y Po estaban tan ocupados peleando que ninguno se percató de que ella se habían llevado a Tigresa, una vez fuera de la Torre, el verdadero reto empezaba... tenían que quitar el collar sin lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba

Soong: tranquila maestra Tigresa, nosotras le ayudaremos

Tigresa: ¿po-porqué haces esto? -dijo mostrando su debilidad-

Soong: algo es seguro, por usted no lo hago

Tigresa: ¿en-entonces?

Soong: amar también es saber renunciar, ahora, no se mueva maestra… probaré algunas técnicas que la antigua líder nos enseñó… técnicas de "robo" como tu usted lo llamo –saco un pequeño seguro para el cabello-

Tigresa: -desvió la mirada un poco molesta- gracias

Soong: no tiene por qué dármelas, ya le dije porque lo hago… y sabe perfectamente por quien… -al terminar de decir eso, logró que el collar se abriera y dejará en libertad a Tigresa- listo

Tigresa: está bien… no te diré que lo agradezco, ya que tus argumentos me son más que suficientes… -intento incorporarse sin éxito, ya que una de sus patas estaba rota a causa de la pelea con los tigres-

Soong: cuidado… Po vendrá por usted cuando termine de pelear

Po y Shulian aún se encontraban en combate, Po se fastidiaba cada vez más por las burlas que el príncipe le decía

Shulian: mírenme todos, soy el Guerrero Dragón y vengo a rescatar a mi amada doncella jajaja –decía en tono de burla-

Po: ¡cállate! ¡Tú qué sabes!

Shulian: ¿qué pasa Guerrero Dragón, ya te enojas-

Antes de que el príncipe terminara su burla, Po había utilizado uno de los golpes secretos, el golpe Xao Wao, dejando así al príncipe paralizado

Po: bien dicen, que el que ríe al último, ríe mejor jajaja, hasta la vista tonto… es mi turno de robarme a la novia

Apresurado, Po corrió por las escaleras, tropezando como siempre, le costó menos trabajo bajarlas

Soong: Po… ya está todo listo –se hizo a un lado para que el panda pudiese ver a Tigresa- gracias por esta gran aventura –se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó-

Tigresa: y… ¿Cómo te fue?

Po: ¡estuvo bárbaro! Hubieras visto, me lucí peleando, Skadooch por acá, Skadooch por allá, golpes poderosísimos, movimientos genialosos… ¡Soy un verdadero bárbaro!

Tigresa: Po, regresa…

Po: oh, perdón… pues lo paralicé con el golpe Xao Wao… pero, ¿tu cómo te sientes? –Se arrodillo frente a ella-

Tigresa: bien, solo que no puedo caminar, eso nos retrasara el tiempo de regreso –intento levantarse sin éxito-

Po: creí que no sentías dolor…-la sostuvo para que no cayera-

Tigresa: no me duele mucho, solo me molesta… y no puedo apoyarme bien… es todo

Po: entonces, no hay problema –el cargo-

Tigresa: ¡¿Qué?! ¡pe-pero… ¿Qué haces?!

Po: digamos, que me robo a la novia…

Tigresa: -sin más que decir, se sostuvo del cuello del panda- pero no creas que ya te perdone

Po: ¡Oh Tigresa, por favor!... –camino cargándola con sutiliza-

Tigresa: dije que no, tú y yo tenemos que hablar… -bostezo-

Po: está bien, pero ahora, si gustas duerme… yo velaré tu sueño…

Antes de que Po terminara su oración, Tigresa había quedado rendida de sueño, a este no le quedo más que contemplarla en el camino… se veía de verdad linda, ese adorno, el vestido… Po estaba más que en las nubes, estaba encantado con el aspecto de Tigresa… Tanta era su emoción que pensaba en hacer una figura de acción con las mismas características

**Bueno, espero sus reviews y de verdad espero que les haya gustado. =) **


	5. Así estamos bien

**Bueno he aquí el final de este FF (¿o no?) jeje. Espero les agrade.**

Ambos llegaron a la habitación que le correspondia a Tigresa

Po: pues como que si pesas un poco eh Tigresa, el tofu no es tan bueno -la deja con suavidad en su cama- descansa -con una de sus patas acaricia el rostro de Tigresa-

Tigresa: ¿eh? -tomó la pata de Po-

Po: tranquila, tranquila no te haré nada -se asusto con la reacción de ella-

Tigresa: l-lo lamento -dejo de hacer presión en la pata de Po-

Po: no te preocupes... yo solo quería quitarte una basura cerca de la oreja y así... -se volteó apenado-

Tigresa: eso dices... pero esta bien te creo - le sonrió-

Po: jejeje si... -la mira- perdón por dejarte sola

Tigresa: mmm no sé, tendrías que hacer algo más que pedir disculpas...

Po: ¿cocinar para ti? ¿ayudarte a entrenar? ¿llevarte cargando hasta el palacio de Jade? ¿qué?

Tigresa: mmm no, eso es muy poco

Po: ¿poco? ¿entonces?

Tigresa: mmm además de llevarme, tendrías que ser mi esclavo por una semana -río-

Po: ¿una semana? es muchoo -respingo-

Tigresa: mm ¿qué prefieres? ¿eso o que no te hable por un mes?

Po: ¡nooo! ¡todo menos esos! -suplicó-

Tigresa: ya sabía -sonrió-

Po: eso no se vale

Ambos se quedaron viendo, sin palabras pues las miradas hablaban por si solas, pero algo interrumpió el momento, el festival llegaba a su fin y lo celebraban con fuegos artificiales

Po: ¡escucha eso! - se acercó a la ventana y recorrió la cortina- ¡mira!

Tigresa: -se sentó a un lado de Po y se recargo en el- Po...

Po: -tratando de contener la emoción- dime...

Tigresa: de todo lo que paso... ni una palabra a los otros

Po: como usted diga maestra novia Tigresa -sonrió-

Tigresa: mmm omite la parte de la novia... pronto me quitare este vestido

Po: no, así te ves hermosa

Tigresa: es-esta bien... pero

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar la oración, Po tapo su boca con suavidad

Po: no arruines el momento por favor...

Ambos volvieron la vista a la ventana y contemplaron el espectáculo

Tigresa: gracias Po

Al día siguiente, Po y Tigresa llegaron al Palacio de Jade, continuaron con sus actividades normales, pero para los dos, ese día había sido inolvidable.

Po: entonces... ¿aún no me recuerdas, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?

Tigresa: la verdad, es que no, aún no recuerdo... pero para que recordar... -beso una de las mejillas del panda- así vamos bien...

-FIN- ¿o no? -**Bueno, este Fanfic se acabo :D o no sé tal vez y tenga un final alternativo... quién sabe :D todo depende de mi tiempo, ya saben que la uni deja muy poco tiempo así que trataré de hacer uno, y también depende de la inspiración, ya saben... Bueno, gracias por leer mi pequeño FF, gracias a sus reviews me inspiro a seguir con mis historias :D su tiempo es más que valioso para mi. GRACIAS.  
**


	6. ¡Qué recuerdo!

**Bueno, noté que mi final quedó así de "ajá ¿so?" jajaja así que aquí les traigo el final alternativo :) Ojalá les guste y espero sus reviews... **

Los días pasaron, Po y Tigresa estaban en la cocina

Po: mmm Tigresa ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo sentándose a la mesa-

Tigresa: si ¿qué pasa Po? -tomó un trozo de tofu-

Po: este... pues quería saber si aún no recuerdas nada

Tigresa: ¿de qué? -lo mira-

Po: de cuándo tenías cinco años...

Tigresa: ahh... no Po, ¿porqué?

Po: pensaba que si... -la miró con confusión-

Tigresa: ¿porqué pensaste eso?

Po: pues porqué aquel día, que te pregunté que si recordabas lo que paso entre nosotros me dijiste que no y que así era mejor

Tigresa: -se sonrio- si, pero no sé a que te referías...

Po: ahhh... -desvío la mirada-

Tigresa: -lo miró y puso una pata sobre su hombro- ¿me quieres contar a qué te refieres?

Po: -la miró- ¿segura que quieres saber?

Tigresa: -lo miró- si, quiero saber

Po: ufff esta bien... tenía como unos 7 años

Flashback

Nana del orfanato: Señor Ping muchas gracias por aceptar ayudarnos con la comida del orfanato -sonrió-

Señor Ping: ¡bah! no agradezca, mi hijo Po y yo ayudaremos encantados, ¿verdad Po?

Po: ¡ajá! -dijo con desánimo-

Nana: muchas gracias, cualquier cosa, estoy en la oficina

Señor Ping: si, si, no se preocupe

La Nana abandonó la cocina, el señor Ping y Po comenzaron a cocinar para que todo estuviera listo a la hora de la comida; Po picaba las cebollas, limpiaba las zanahorias y acomodaba los platos, mientras que el señor Ping cocinaba los fideos y daba sabor a las salsas; en cuestión de minutos ambos terminaron la comida, la Nana llamó a todos los niños a la mesa

Nana: ¡niños, a comer!

Una mini manada de pequeños abarroto la mesa , el señor Ping sirvió sopa a cada plato y así comenzaron todos a comer... todos menos una pequeña, que se encontraba detrás de un pilar

Po: papá, ¿puedo ir a jugar?-dijo Po jalando del mandil de su padre-

Señor Ping: andale ve hijo mío -dijo sin prestar atención al pequeño-

Po sin pensarlo, corrió hacia dónde se encontraba esa pequeña, se acercó a ella y gentilmente, le preguntó "¿Cómo te llamas?", la niña no preguntó... Sin hacer caso de esto, Po se sentó frente a ella

Tigresa: ¿qué quieres niño? ¡vete de aquí! -dijo molesta la pequeña-

Po: quiero ser tu amigo y no me iré -respondió feliz-

Tigresa: los monstruos no tenemos amigos -dejó una lágrima escapar-

Po: ¿qué? no entendí... -confundido-

Tigresa: ¿qué no entendiste? -lo mira-

Po: no entendí, porque dijiste que los monstruos no tienen amigos -secó con suavidad su lágrima-

Tigresa: porque yo soy un monstruo, eso dicen los demás niños -dejó otra lágrima caer-

Po: tontos -acarició su mejilla-

Tigresa: ¿qué? -apenada y confundida-

Po: sí, tontos... tú no eres un monstruo, si eres muy bonita, esos ojos color ámbar, tus rayitas naranjas, negras y blancas... hasta tus bigotitos son bonitos -le sonrió-

Tigresa: ¿tú no me tienes miedo? -lo miró con ternura-

Po: no, es más, eres la tigrecita más bonita que jamás había visto... -la abrazó- ¡casate conmigo!

Tigresa: -asombrada- ¿qué? pero si somos niños ¡estás loco niño!

Po: ay, creo que me emocioné -la soltó con suavidad- es que eres bonita y me gustas

Tigresa: pero si no me conoces

Po: dice mi papá que para enamorarse no necesitas mucho tiempo, la mirada es el espejo del alma y la puerta al amor

Tigresa: que bonitas palabras

Po: cuando seamos grandes, me casaré contigo y seremos muy felices

A lo lejos un grito interrumpió a Po

Señor Ping: ¡Po, es hora de irnos!

Po: -dio un beso a la mejilla de Tigresa y salió corriendo- ya eres mi novia y prometo volver -dijo mientras corría hasta perderse a lo lejos-

Flashback

Tigresa: -sonrojada- ¿ah?

Po: -tomó aire y envuelto en pena, con el rostro completamente rojo, dijo- no volví porque mi padre no me dejó... cada vez tenía más gente en el restaurante y bueno, yo tenía que ayudarlo... era un recuerdo tan vago que yo creía que era más un sueño, pero al verte así, vestida de novia, recordé que eso paso hace ya unos años

Tigresa: -sonrió, tomó su plato y dijo- pues ahora... me cumples "niño panda" -colocó el plato sobre la cabeza de Po y se retiró con calma- nos vemos "novio"

Po no supo que hacer, jamás imaginó una reacción así, no quiso arruinar el momento y no dijo nada más, sólo se quedó ahí, con su rostro completamente rojo pero con una sonrisa que jamás había tenido.

**Una ****vez más gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado... Anda en proceso un FF nuevo... ¡Hasta pronto! :) **


End file.
